Verde e Vermelho
by IceAngel92
Summary: Ela era uma sonserina, ele um grifinório. Em comum apenas o orgulho, a arrogância e os destinos entrelaçados. Eles nunca poderiam imaginar o final dessa história.
1. Chapter 1

**Cap. 1 – Encontro ao acaso**

Era mais um final de dia em Hogwarts quando Victória passava por um dos corredores do quinto andar indo para a sua sala comunal nas masmorras. Ela estava totalmente perdida em pensamentos quando virou em um dos corredores e se deparou com dois alunos em um canto. Eles estavam se beijando, na verdade, quase se engolindo, tamanha era a ferocidade do beijo. Victória identificou a menina como uma corvinal do quinto ano, o rapaz era da grifinória, mas ela não conseguia ver seu rosto. O melhor a fazer era fingir que não tinha visto nada e sair rápido dali, afinal, não estava no seu horário de monitoria e os dois não estavam fazendo nada que fosse realmente proibido. Victória já estava dando a volta para ir por outro caminho quando percebeu que já era tarde demais, os dois já não se beijavam, agora a encaravam em um misto de confusão e talvez vergonha, ela tinha sido descoberta. Foi só quando aquele par de olhos azuis a encarou que ela finalmente reconheceu o rapaz, claro, só podia ser ele, Sirius Black.  
-Não precisa falar nada, eu não vou denunciar vocês. Vamos fingir que isso nunca aconteceu. - Disse Victória antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse se pronunciar.  
E antes que qualquer um dos dois esboçasse qualquer reação, Victória já tinha dado meia volta e retomado seu trajeto para as masmorras.

* * *

Já não restavam muitas pessoas na sala comunal quando Victória chegou e se deixou cair em uma das confortáveis poltronas verde musgo. Tinha sido um longo dia, ser monitora-chefe tinha suas vantagens, mas nem sempre era fácil. Tudo que Victória queria era ficar ali, quieta no seu canto, apenas aproveitando o silêncio sem que ninguém a incomodasse. Mas seu desejo não foi atendido, quando um quartanista se dirigiu a ela interrompendo o silêncio:  
-Tanner?  
-O que foi Black?  
-Chegou isso para você. - Ele disse, lhe estendendo um envelope lacrado.  
-Só isso Black?  
-Sim, e nos vemos na próxima reunião. Ela o olhou se afastar e depois dirigiu a atenção para o envelope que tinha entre os dedos. Seria mais uma carta de seu avô? Não tinha certeza se queria ler o seu conteúdo. E porque ele iria entregar uma carta para Regulus? Olhou a sala comunal procurando o sonserino, mas ele já estava subindo a escada para o dormitório. Dois Blacks em um só dia era demais. O avô achava Regulus de confiança e insistia em uma aproximação de Victória com o rapaz. Ela podia cumprir muitos desejos do avô, mas esse não era um deles. Tinha suas razões para não confiar em Regulus. Com um suspiro Victória abriu o lacre da carta.

_"Victória,_

_Estou escrevendo para lhe avisar que terei que parar com as nossas correspondências por um tempo, pois não acho que seja prudente continuarmos com Dumbledore revistando as cartas. Mas darei um jeito de nos vermos em breve, estou ansioso para saber seus progressos nas reuniões. Enviei a carta por Regulus, pois precisava tratar assuntos pessoais com ele. E William manda lembranças, diz que também te visitará em breve. Você saberá quando chegar à hora de nos encontrarmos._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Albert Tanner."_

Victória releu a carta mais uma vez, se fosse há alguns anos atrás, ficaria feliz em receber uma carta do avô, mas ultimamente isso era apenas um tormento. Fechou os olhos enquanto massageava as têmporas. As reuniões eram mais importantes para o avô do que a própria neta. Onde estava a parte em que ele perguntava como ela estava? A parte em que ele realmente se importava? Victória suspirou, tinha começado a participar das reuniões em boa parte por causa do avô, para fazer uma de suas vontades, mas agora pensava se realmente estava fazendo o certo, se é que tinha um lado certo. De qualquer jeito, agora não tinha mais volta. Apesar de todas aquelas pessoas fúteis nas reuniões, existiam algumas exceções. E se não fosse pelas reuniões Victória não estaria em um nível tão avançado de magia, muito mais elevado que o dos outros alunos do sétimo ano. Então seus pensamentos se voltaram para Regulus, não lhe agradava o avô confiar tanto no garoto. Ele estava apenas no quarto ano e já queria aprender coisas no nível de Victória, ele era impaciente, persistente e irritante. Ficava perseguindo-a pelos corredores, sempre querendo saber mais e mais. Victória tinha esperanças que todas essas dúvidas e problemas se resolveriam com o tempo, a maioria deles quando ela finalmente acabasse Hogwarts. Mas também sabia que muitos ainda estavam para surgir. Com um último suspiro a garota subiu a escada que dava para o dormitório feminino.

* * *

Sirius estava deitado na sua cama fitando o teto, sem conseguir dormir. Pensava nos acontecimentos do dia quando se lembrou de Amanda, a corvinal era linda e beijava bem, mas seria descartada no dia seguinte, assim como todas as outras. Então Sirius também se lembrou que Tanner os tinha visto. Na hora o seu sangue tinha gelado, e ele ficara completamente sem ação, algo difícil de acontecer com Sirius Black. Mas ele tinha seus motivos, Tanner não era como os outros monitores, e tinha um olhar pior que o de muitos professores. Aquele olhar frio e penetrante, que parecia conseguir ver toda a sua alma deixava qualquer um sem ação. Não era à toa que ela tinha se tornado monitora-chefe. E não era à toa também que a apelidaram de iborboleta de ferro/i, tinha a aparência delicada e era muito bonita, mas nenhum garoto se atrevia a convidá-la para sair, nem mesmo Sirius ou Tiago. Tanner também não tinha amigos, a não ser por Audrey Scott, uma setimanista da corvinal. Sirius ficou surpreso quando ela disse que fingiria não ter visto nada, mas ele acabou compreendendo, tinha visto o cansaço por detrás da frieza daqueles olhos castanhos. Mesmo assim algo o incomodava, como se tivesse feito algo de errado, como se estivesse devendo algo para a monitora, como se estivesse devendo desculpas à monitora. Porque estaria? Sacudiu a cabeça afastando aqueles pensamentos insanos dali. O que importava era que não tinha pegado mais uma detenção. Já devia ser muito tarde e só agora ele tinha percebido o quanto estava com sono. Sem mais demora virou a cabeça e caiu em um sono profundo. 

**Notas da autora:**

Olá!  
Bom, essa é a minha primeira fic, e espero que vcs gostem e comentem dando a opinião de vcs, o que eu posso melhorar, do que vcs gostaram, enfim. O primeiro capítulo foi meio curto pq eu não sabia como começar tudo, eu já tenho quase tudo pronto na minha cabeça, incluindo o final, mas que ainda vai demorar muito. E eu tive alguns probleminhas aqui no fanfiction, então desculpem qualquer coisa, com o tempo eu pego o jeito.  
Agora vamos ao que interessa. Para incluir (Regulus) e excluir (Narcisa, Bellatrix, Lucius, etc) personagens em Hogwarts, eu peguei como base o site HP Lexicon que é bem completo. E sobre a Victória, as coisas se esclarecerão com o tempo. Eu não sei se é mais difícil fazer um personagem que vc cria do nada, ou pegar um já pronto e "encarnar" ele.  
Agradecimento a minha beta-reader Fabry, que me ajudou com valiosas sugestões e com o meu vício em vírgulas.  
Segundo capítulo em breve.  
Bjs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap. 2 – Detenção**

Sirius caminhava apressado pelos corredores de Hogwarts, já estava atrasado para a sua detenção. O ano letivo mal tinha começado e já estava em mais uma detenção. Mas dessa vez Tiago não cumpriria a detenção com ele, já que tinha estado muito ocupado com a Evans enquanto Sirius azarava o Ranhoso. E ele ainda dera o azar de ser pego pelo professor Slughorn, que de imediato o mandara cumprir detenção de uma semana na sala de troféus. Seria bom se o seu monitor fosse Remo, mas perguntara ao maroto e este lhe dissera que não sabia quem lhe aplicaria a detenção.

Perdido em pensamentos Sirius finalmente chegou à sala de troféus. Ele não conseguiu conter a surpresa quando viu que o seu monitor, ou melhor, monitora, seria Tanner. Em todos aqueles anos de detenções nunca tinha pegado nenhuma com a _borboleta de ferro_, para a sua sorte, diziam muitos. A garota estava sentada escrevendo algo em um pergaminho. Sem tirar a atenção do que estava fazendo ela disse:

- Você está quinze minutos atrasado, Black.

-Er... Eu sei, me desculpe. Imprevistos. – Sirius ainda não sabia como ela conseguia deixá-lo totalmente sem graça tão facilmente, isso não acontecia com nenhuma outra pessoa. E eles nem se conheciam. Pontas teria um ataque de risos se visse Sirius Black sem graça, ou se desculpando para um monitor.

-Você pode começar a limpar os troféus. O material necessário está ao lado da porta. – Tanner disse, ignorando as desculpas de Sirius.

Ele sentiu uma pontada de raiva. Praticamente se humilhara pedindo desculpas, algo inédito para ele, e ela simplesmente o ignorava? Como podia? Era melhor esquecer tudo isso. Seria uma semana de detenção e nunca mais trocaria uma palavra com Tanner, assim como tinha sido todos esses anos.

Sirius pegou um troféu e começou a limpá-lo. Quantas vezes ele já tinha limpado aqueles troféus? Realmente, Hogwarts precisava inventar novos tipos de detenção. Depois que se formasse ele até poderia dar algumas idéias para Dumbledore.

Sua atenção se voltou para Tanner. Ela continuava escrevendo no pergaminho, como se nada estivesse acontecendo ao seu redor. Os cabelos não iam muito além dos ombros, mas estavam tapando o seu rosto. E que rosto! Sirius não podia dizer se era mais parecida com um anjo ou com uma boneca de porcelana. Mas como alguém tão bonita podia ser ao mesmo tempo tão fria? Tão arrogante? Ele não poderia dizer. Será que tinha algum motivo em especial para o tratamento frio que lhe dirigira? Normalmente as garotas se jogavam aos seus pés, morriam com apenas um sorriso. Foi então que ele se lembrou que Tanner o tinha flagrado no dia anterior. Talvez fosse isso, talvez não. Ele acabou achando melhor arriscar. Afinal, não era um grifinório? Não era corajoso? Respirou fundo e disse:

-Tanner?

-Sim? – Ela ainda tinha a atenção presa no que quer que estivesse escrevendo.

-Er... Sabe ontem? Quando você me viu... Hmm... No corredor?

-Sei. O que tem isso Black? – Ela finalmente parou de escrever e o olhou, largando a pena na mesa. Sirius conseguiu ver um resquício de curiosidade nas orbes castanhas.

-Bom, se eu te incomodei de qualquer jeito, ou, não sei... De qualquer modo me desculpe por qualquer coisa. – Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha daquele jeito intimidador que só ela sabia fazer.

-Se é só isso Black, você não tem com o que se preocupar. Você não é o primeiro nem o segundo que eu pego se divertindo pelos corredores.

Sirius soltou um suspiro de alívio. Não sabia porquê, mas achava melhor ter as coisas esclarecidas. Tanner continuou encarando-o, como se esperasse que ele dissesse alguma coisa. Sirius sustentou o olhar por um tempo mas acabou voltando sua atenção para as taças, continuando a limpá-las. Não demorou para que voltasse a escutar o barulho de Tanner escrevendo.

O restante da detenção seguiu no mais perturbador silêncio. Às vezes Sirius escutava Tanner parar de escrever, soltar um suspiro, soltar mais um suspiro depois de um tempo e finalmente voltar a escrever. O que quer que ela estivesse fazendo era bastante importante. O silêncio finalmente foi quebrado, mas dessa vez pela garota:

-Black? – Ele virou-se para encará-la. – Você já pode ir. Sua detenção chegou ao fim por hoje.

Ele colocou o material onde havia encontrado e voltou a encará-la. Os dois sustentaram o olhar até Tanner dizer:

-Você não vai embora Black?

-Na verdade, eu estou te esperando. – Isso a surpreendeu. E Sirius não pôde deixar de perceber e sorrir por dentro. Mas logo o olhar gélido voltou.

-Obrigada, Black. Mas não precisa. Eu sou monitora e posso andar pelo castelo depois do toque de recolher. Além do mais, ainda tenho algumas coisas para resolver.

-Bem, se é assim. Até amanhã então, Tanner.

-Até Black. E tente não se atrasar.

Ela o observou sair da sala até perdê-lo de vista. Depois voltou sua atenção para o trabalho de História da Magia. Logo acabaria, não precisava de muito mais tempo.

Algum tempo depois, com o trabalho acabado, Tanner voltava para a sua sala comunal. Talvez a detenção com Sirius não seria tão ruim quanto pensava. Talvez Sirius não fosse tão ruim quanto ela pensava. E desde quando ela o tratava por Sirius? Mesmo que em pensamentos? E o que tinha sido aquilo? Além de tudo ele era um cavalheiro? Ela tentou tirar esses pensamentos da cabeça. Só estava cansada, nada mais. Precisava mesmo de uma boa noite de sono para botar as idéias no lugar.

A semana passara rápida e as detenções haviam sido como Victória previra: calmas e sem muitas palavras. Ela encaminhava-se para supervisionar a última detenção para Black e se surpreendeu quando viu que ele já estava a aguardando na sala. Para quem se atrasara para a primeira detenção ele tinha melhorado consideravelmente.

-Boa noite, Black.

-'Noite, Tanner. – Ele a recebeu com um sorriso. Victória reparou em como se formavam covinhas quando ele sorria. Mas qual era o motivo para tanta felicidade? Claro, último dia de detenção, último dia em sua companhia.

-Bom, você já sabe o que tem que fazer. Aproveite seu último dia de detenção.

-Na verdade, eu não sei o que fazer. Já que eu terminei de limpar todos os troféus.

-Isso é bom. Mas infelizmente eu não posso deixá-lo ir. Sete dias de detenção, nem mais, nem menos. Ordens são ordens.

-Tudo bem. Eu não me importo. – Ele disse com um sorriso maroto e sentando-se no chão com as costas apoiadas na parede de frente para Victória. O sorriso se alargou ao constatar a surpresa da garota.

Victória colocou suas coisas na mesa e se sentou. Black continuava a encará-la com aquele sorriso no rosto. Ela voltou-se para ele. O que pretendia? O garoto tinha se comportado bem demais durante a semana. De certo tinha armado alguma para encerrar com chave de ouro. Ela descobriu que não se importava.

Sirius observava Tanner para tentando decifrar o que havia por detrás dos olhos castanhos que tanto o fascinavam. Era estranho como em menos de uma semana seus sentimentos por ela tinham mudado. Ela tinha deixado de ser apenas uma sonserina colega de ano, que passara praticamente despercebida por tanto tempo. Sirius não sabia ao certo o que sentia por ela agora, mas queria descobrir. Sabia que sentia atração e curiosidade por Tanner. Passara a semana inteira a observando em silêncio, prestando atenção em cada pequeno detalhe. A observava pelo castelo, estava se tornando obsessivo. Para espanto dos outros marotos, passou a semana inteira sem encostar em nenhuma garota. Tanner tinha algo que as outras garotas não tinham, e ele estava disposto a descobrir o que era. Começando por hoje.

-E então Tanner? O que vamos fazer para passarmos o tempo hoje?

-Uma boa pergunta. O que você sugere Black? – Ela o encarou com interesse, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

-Eu não sei. Poderíamos ficar aqui sem fazer nada, esperando o tempo passar. Ou quem sabe poderíamos conversar?

-Eu fico com a primeira opção. – Ela concluiu e Sirius viu um sorriso de sarcasmo em seu rosto. Como ela era difícil! Mas ele não estava disposto a desistir tão rápido assim.

-Você quem sabe. – Ele deu de ombros.

Os dois se encararam. Victória continuava com o sorriso sarcástico no rosto, com este apoiado em umas das mãos. Não sabia onde Black queria chegar, mas podia ser divertido jogar o jogo dele. Ela podia ficar horas perdida na imensidão daqueles olhos azuis.

Sirius se sentia totalmente exposto quando Tanner o encarava daquele jeito. Parecia que os olhos castanhos conseguiam ler sua mente, ver sua alma, descobrir todos os seus segredos. Mas ele não se importava em ficar ali, apenas observando-a sem ter que dar explicações. Mesmo assim era cansativo ficar sob aquele olhar tanto tempo. Resolveu quebrar o silêncio e iniciar uma conversa mesmo contra a vontade da garota:

-Então Tanner, eu adoro admirar a sua beleza, mas não gosto tanto assim de silêncios constrangedores. Você pensa em ir para Hogsmeade na primeira visita? – Victória se assustou com a súbita quebra de silêncio. Espere, aquilo tinha sido uma cantada? Talvez. Talvez Sirius quisesse acrescentá-la à sua lista de conquistas. Mas ela não era igual às outras.

-Não sei, às vezes prefiro o silêncio do castelo. Mas tenho algumas coisas para fazer por lá, talvez eu vá dessa vez. De qualquer modo ainda temos tempo.

-Mas você é monitora-chefe? Não deveria ir?

-É por isso que são dois monitores-chefe. Um normalmente fica no castelo enquanto o outro vai a Hogsmeade. – Silêncio novamente.

-De qualquer maneira, se quiser companhia, tanto em Hogsmeade quanto no castelo, eu estou aqui. – Ele disse piscando para ela.

Ela sentiu um leve arder nas bochechas. Definitivamente, ele a estava cantando. Como assim Sirius Black cantando Victória Tanner? A _borboleta de ferro_? Victória não sabia o que responder, será que alguém tinha conseguido deixá-la sem palavras? Não, não dessa vez. Ela achou melhor terminar logo o assunto antes ele lhe perguntasse mais alguma coisa.

-Quem sabe Black? Quem sabe? Bom, sua detenção chegou ao fim. – Ela acrescentou olhando o relógio. Depois se levantou seguida pelo garoto.

-Até que não foi tão chato assim. – Ele disse com um sorriso passando a mão nos cabelos. – Nos vemos então Tanner.

-Acho que sim Black.

Os dois caminharam juntos pelos corredores até que Sirius teria que ir por uma direção e Victória por outra. Despediram-se mais uma vez com um aceno e cada um foi para a sua sala comunal.

**Notas da autora:**

Olá,

Este capítulo ficou um pouco maior.

Sentimentos aparecendo entre Victória e Sirius? Mas as coisas não são tão fáceis assim...Aguardem próximos capítulos. ;)

Na verdade não tenho muitos comentários para fazer dessa vez.

Como já sabem, sou autora de primeira viagem, então algumas coisas irão melhorando com o tempo.

E por favor, comentem! Façam minha felicidade!

Mas uma vez agradeço minha beta-reader por me ajudar a publicar a fic a tempo.

Bjs,

e até o capítulo três.


	3. Chapter 3

** Cap. 3 – Reunião**

Já fazia uma semana que Sirius tinha tido sua última detenção. Fazia uma semana também que pensava em uma maneira de poder ficar perto de Victória novamente. Ele não se contentava mais em ficar apenas observando-a pelos corredores. Precisava escutar sua voz e sentir seu perfume novamente. Também precisava tocar a pele pálida e macia, o cabelo dourado, sentir o corpo dela perto do seu. Por Merlim! O que era aquilo que aquela garota fazia com ele? Eles mal se conheciam e ele sentia algo por ela que nunca sentiu por nenhuma outra garota que houvesse beijado.  
Mas hoje isso acabaria. Ele finalmente havia pensado em um jeito de se aproximar da sonserina. E era com o objetivo de realizar o seu plano que estava indo para a biblioteca. Ele podia simplesmente ter pegado outra detenção, mas sabia que Tanner não ia ficar conversando enquanto ele devia estar trabalhando. Entrou na biblioteca, um lugar não muito freqüente para ele, que estava relativamente cheia devido ao horário. Seus olhos percorreram as mesas até pousarem em uma mais afastada. Nela uma garota sonserina estava sozinha, cheia de livros à sua volta, compenetrada no que estava escrevendo em um pergaminho. Ele sorriu, era a oportunidade perfeita. O garoto se aproximou com passos lentos e firmes e sentou-se ao lado dela.  
-Tanner?  
-Black? – Ela levantou os olhos para encará-lo.  
-Será que eu posso conversar com você um minuto?  
Ela o encarou com o cenho levemente franzido. Estava surpresa e confusa. Black falando com ela? O que ele poderia querer? Acabou pondo a pena de lado e dizendo:  
-Tudo bem. O que você quer?  
-Bom, é que... – Ele fez uma pausa, não sabia ao certo por onde começar – Ok. Eu vou direto ao ponto. É que eu ando tendo algumas dificuldades com poções. Falei com o professor Slughorn e ele disse que está sem tempo para me ajudar. Mas, disse que eu poderia pedir ajuda para um de seus alunos, e acabou falando que você sempre foi uma das melhores em sua matéria. E eu também sei que você faz parte do clube do Slug. E é por isso que estou aqui. Então Tanner, você pode me ajudar com a matéria de poções?  
A garota continuou calada, como se estivesse analisando a pergunta. Ela o encarava como se pudesse achar alguma resposta nos olhos azuis.  
-Black, é que eu também não ando com muito tempo ultimamente, agora que sou monitora-chefe. Existem outras pessoas no clube do Slug, porquê não pede para uma delas? Se quiser eu posso falar com alguém.  
-Você não entendeu Tanner. Eu quero você. – Victória sentiu as bochechas queimando levemente. Com certeza não estava preparada para aquilo. E ela podia ver os olhos azuis, agora sérios, sendo sinceros. E isso tirava as suas defesas. – Por favor? – Foi o golpe final. Ele tinha feito aquela cara de cachorro-sem-dono. Ela se rendeu. Suspirou e disse:  
-Tudo bem Black. Você venceu. Mas só te ajudarei enquanto tiver dúvidas. Quando elas acabarem, a ajuda acaba também. Não posso ficar apenas estudando com você.  
-Combinado! Obrigado Tanner, obrigado mesmo. – Ele tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto, formando covinhas. – E então? Quando nós começamos?  
-Bom, por enquanto nos encontramos aqui na biblioteca todas as noites. – Ela suspirou novamente, passando a mão pela testa. Onde estava se metendo? - Qualquer imprevisto eu te aviso. Tudo bem pra você?  
-Pra mim está ótimo. Nos vemos amanhã então. – Ele se levantou e deu um beijo na bochecha da garota. – Obrigado de novo, Tanner.  
Sirius saiu satisfeito da biblioteca, deixando uma Victória totalmente sem reação para trás.

* * *

Já fazia quase uma hora que Victória estava falando. A garota explicava a matéria de poções para Sirius enquanto ele a observava em silêncio. Na verdade ele já sabia tudo aquilo, as dúvidas haviam sido apenas uma desculpa para ficar perto dela. Sirius nunca tinha tirado notas baixas, apesar das muitas detenções. O garoto fingia estar prestando atenção, enquanto na verdade ficava apenas admirando a sonserina à sua frente. Ele adorava os cabelos dela, pareciam tão macios. Eram de uma cor indefinida, entre o castanho e o dourado, que brilhavam na luz do sol. Como queria poder tocá-los!  
-Entendeu Black? Black? – Ele foi acordado de seus devaneios pela garota.  
-É...Entendi sim, Tanner.  
-Ótimo, agora é a sua vez então.  
-Minha vez? Minha vez de quê?  
-Sua vez de escrever Black. Pegue uma pena e um pergaminho e comece a escrever um resumo do que você entendeu.  
-Tudo bem.  
O grifinório fez o que a garota mandou. Assim que começou a escrever o silêncio reinou. Tanner tinha começado a ler alguma coisa e os dois permaneceram sem trocar nenhuma palavra por um tempo. Até Sirius dizer:  
-Tanner, o que você pensa em fazer depois que se formar? Eu digo, de profissão? – A garota levantou os olhos encarando-o.  
-É uma boa pergunta Black. O que eu vou fazer? Sinceramente, não sei. Talvez alguma coisa no ministério. E você? O que Sirius Black vai ser quando crescer?  
-Se depender de mim, vou ser auror. Você deveria fazer alguma coisa com poções. Você é realmente boa. – Ele disse sorrindo.  
-Obrigada Black. – E um curvar de lábios surgiu no rosto frio - Bom, esse vai ser seu dever de casa então. Traga-me amanhã. Eu já estou indo.  
-Ok Tanner.  
E a _borboleta de ferro_ foi para longe dali.

* * *

Quando Sirius chegou à biblioteca no dia seguinte, Tanner já estava sentada na mesma mesa de sempre. Mas naquele dia não estava sozinha. Estava com uma garota com vestes da corvinal, cabelos cacheados e escuros, olhos de um verde acinzentado. Era Audrey Scott. As duas conversavam quando o grifinório se aproximou.  
-Olá Tanner, Scott. – Ele disse com um sorriso para a primeira e um aceno de cabeça para a segunda.  
-Black. – Scott retribuiu o aceno.  
-Olá Black. Bom, pelo jeito vocês não necessitam de apresentações.  
-Nós fazemos aulas de herbologia juntos. E eu já estou de saída. Nos vemos amanhã. Até Victória, tchau Black.  
A garota recolheu as suas coisas e se foi, deixando Sirius e Victória sozinhos na mesa.  
-Vocês se conhecem muito bem não é mesmo Tanner?  
-Sim. Conheço Audrey desde antes de Hogwarts. Famílias amigas. – A expressão normalmente fria da garota se suavizou ao mencionar a amiga de longa data. Audrey, uma de suas poucas felicidades ultimamente. – Mas vamos ao que interessa. Hoje vamos ver mais um capítulo. E amanhã nós vamos para a prática. Eu consegui uma sala vazia para utilizarmos. Leve seu caldeirão e o que mais precisar.  
-Sim senhora. Ah! Quase ia me esquecendo. Eu tenho algo para você. – Sirius disse com um sorriso maroto no rosto. Ia ser muito melhor sem aquelas pessoas em volta. E tirou um sapo de chocolate do bolso estendendo para a sonserina. – Espero que goste de chocolate. É uma pequena forma de agradecimento pelas aulas.  
-Obrigada Black. Eu sou completamente fã de chocolates. E não me chame de senhora, me chame de Victória. – Ela guardou o chocolate nas vestes com um leve sorriso. Ela acreditava que chocolates tinham o poder de alegrar os dias.  
-Só se você me chamar de Sirius. – O maroto disse piscando um olho e sorrindo. A garota assentiu com um gesto de cabeça sorrindo de volta.  
O dia seguiu como o anterior. Tanner explicando e Black fingindo prestar atenção.

* * *

Sirius entrou na sala de aula e se deparou com Victória arrumando os ingredientes meticulosamente na mesa. Também havia um caldeirão perto da mesa.  
-Boa noite Sirius. Pronto para preparar poções avançadas? – Ela disse voltando sua atenção para o maroto.  
-'Noite Victória. Espero que sim.  
-Comece a arrumar suas coisas então. Hoje faremos uma poção de cura avançada.  
E eles seguiram em silêncio. Victória começou a ler as instruções para o preparo da poção enquanto Sirius arrumava alguns ingredientes. Depois a sonserina começou a preparar a sua poção lentamente para o garoto poder seguir cada passo. A garota explicava tudo com calma e paciência. Sirius pensava se não estava exagerando falando que não sabia nada. Ela poderia estar desconfiando de algo, ou não. O tempo passou e as poções finalmente ficaram prontas. Enquanto guardavam tudo o garoto disse:  
-Você não é como os outros Victória. – A garota franziu o cenho.  
-Como os outros o quê?  
-Como os outros sonserinos. Você não é como eles. – Ela deu uma pequena risada irônica.  
-Que bom. Eu realmente não ficaria feliz em ser fútil e hipócrita como eles. Mas também não pense que eu sou uma ovelha branca no meio das negras. Eu tenho muitas semelhanças com eles. Começando pelas famílias.  
-Você não é a única no quesito famílias. Falando em família, a sua é criadora de algum animal mágico não é mesmo?  
-Sim, meu avô é criador de cavalos mágicos. Você sabe, testrálios e até hipogrifos. Mas na verdade a família já criava muito antes do meu avô. Assim foi feita a nossa querida fortuna. – Sirius percebeu o sarcasmo na voz da garota ao dizer a última frase. – Mas mudando de assunto. Amanhã não poderei te dar aula. Então nos veremos só no outro dia.  
-Tudo bem. Eu já estou indo Victória. Até. – O garoto pegou suas coisas e já estava se dirigindo para a porta quando foi parado pela sonserina.  
-Espere um instante Sirius. – Ele se virou e a viu pegando algo dentro da bolsa. Victória estendeu para ele um pequeno frasco que continha um líquido azul. – Tome, é para você. É uma poção digamos que de azaração. Eu sei que você adora pregar peças em certas pessoas, então ela pode ser útil. Por isso não tente descobrir os efeitos em você mesmo ou em um amigo.  
-Obrigado Victória. – Ele disse enquanto examinava o frasco com curiosidade. Com certeza nenhuma outra garota tinha lhe dado um presente como aquele. Aquele superava todos. – Prometo escolher bem minhas vítimas.  
-E prometa também não falar para ninguém que eu te dei isso. Eu pretendo continuar sendo monitora-chefe. Mas eu quero ver os efeitos da poção certo? – Ela acrescentou piscando um olho.  
-Prometido. – Ele disse com o costumeiro sorriso maroto. – Até então Victória e obrigado de novo.  
E dizendo isso o maroto saiu em direção à sua sala comunal.

* * *

Havia um vento frio quando Victória saiu em direção à floresta proibida aquela noite. Hoje seria a primeira reunião desde que as aulas haviam começado. Ela andava com passos rápidos e firmes, queria que tudo aquilo acabasse logo. Finalmente adentrou a floresta e seguiu para o local marcado. Algumas pessoas já estavam lá. Todos estavam do mesmo jeito, usando máscaras e longos mantos com capuzes pretos. Depois outras pessoas começaram a chegar, até que todos já estavam reunidos. Nenhuma palavra foi trocada até que formaram um círculo e um dos comensais foi até o centro para se pronunciar. Mas antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa um barulho vindo da floresta tirou a atenção de todos. Em instantes um grupo de centauros estava atacando o grupo de comensais. O chefe deles gritava:  
-Não queremos seguidores das trevas na nossa floresta! Fora daqui!  
Cada comensal começou a correr para um lado e as varinhas entraram em ação. Victória estuporou um centauro e depois começou a correr em direção ao lago. Em instantes o centauro se recuperou e começou a segui-la. Ela já podia ver a superfície do lago quando sentiu um forte empurrão no ombro. Sentiu a pele rasgando com a força do golpe. Mas antes que pudesse pensar em mais alguma coisa se sentiu caindo, perdendo os sentidos. Não podia cair, estava perto demais do lago. Mas já era tarde, a garota afundou nas águas gélidas. Com isso o centauro se deu por satisfeito e voltou para a floresta.  
Um vulto saiu correndo de dentro da floresta e pulou no lago, trazendo a garota de volta à superfície e depois a levando para terra firme. Sirius apoiou a cabeça de Victória enquanto ela expelia água. A respiração da garota voltou ao normal, mas ela continuava inconsciente. Ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa, mas não poderia levá-la à enfermaria, seriam perguntas demais. Só tinha um lugar. Pegando o corpo frágil da sonserina nos braços ele foi decidido até o castelo.

O maroto entrou na sala precisa e lá tinha tudo o que precisava. Uma cama quente e confortável, vários remédios, utensílios para fazer curativos e roupas secas. Ele colocou a garota com cuidado na cama enquanto pensava no que fazer. Então a olhou, estava mais pálida que o usual. Suspirou enquanto passava a mão pelo rosto de Victória. Havia acontecido tanta coisa. Primeiro os comensais na floresta enquanto ele treinava sua forma animaga. Depois descobrir que Victória era um deles, ele reconheceria aqueles olhos mesmo com a máscara e o capuz. E ainda houve o ataque e depois ele se viu pulando no lago para salvá-la. Acabou decidindo que o melhor era tirar as roupas molhadas. Trocou de roupa atrás de um biombo que havia na sala. Quando voltou Victória já estava acordada.  
-Sirius? Onde estou e o que você faz aqui? – Ela se sentou e sentiu uma pontada de dor quando se apoiou em um dos braços. Agora se lembrava. O ataque dos centauros, o ferimento no ombro e se sentir caindo no lago enquanto perdia os sentidos. Mas onde Sirius se encaixava em tudo isso? – Foi você que me tirou do lago, não foi Sirius?  
-É, fui eu sim. Mas acho melhor deixar as perguntas para depois. Até porque eu não sou o único que está devendo respostas aqui. – Eles se encararam. Sirius viu pela primeira vez vergonha e talvez até medo nas orbes castanhas. O silêncio era constrangedor, havia tantas coisas para serem ditas, mas não era o momento. – Acho melhor você trocar de roupa antes que pegue um resfriado.  
E a garota foi para trás do biombo sem dizer uma palavra. Quando voltou, já com uma roupa seca, Sirius estava mexendo em alguns remédios.  
-O que é isso Sirius?  
-Uma poção para limpar e cicatrizar esse corte no seu ombro. E essa outra é para a cabeça, você deve estar um pouco tonta. – Ele disse apontando dois frascos em cima de uma mesa. – Tirando isso, você sente mais alguma coisa?  
-Não. Tirando a tontura mais nada. Mas me diga, como você sabe tantas coisas?  
-Anos de maroto. – Ele piscou um olho e deu o usual sorriso maroto, que formavam as covinhas que a garota tanto adorava. Isso a deixou mais leve e a fez sorrir. – Eu precisava me cuidar sozinho se não quisesse pegar mais uma detenção. Agora sente-se. Eu vou cuidar disso.  
A garota pensou em protestar, mas achou melhor não. Não estava com disposição para uma discussão. Assim ela sentou-se na cama seguida por Sirius. O grifinório baixou a manga da blusa dela revelando um ombro de pele branca e macia, mas que era marcado por um corte longo e extremamente vermelho. Ele afastou os cabelos dela e a garota sentiu um arrepio ao contato da mão quente de Sirius com sua pele fria.  
-Isso pode arder um pouco.  
Molhando um algodão com a poção ele começou a passar lentamente pela ferida. Passava o algodão com delicadeza, mas podia ver Victória se contorcendo por causa da dor. Quando terminou botou algumas gazes caso voltasse a sangrar. Antes de colocar a manga da blusa da garota no lugar ele percorreu o pescoço e o ombro dela com os dedos. A pele era tão macia quanto ele imaginava. Ele a sentiu estremecendo de leve ao percorrer o pescoço. Por fim colocou a manga no lugar e disse:  
-Missão cumprida. Agora tome essa poção para a tontura. E tente descansar.  
-Porque está sempre tão preocupado comigo Sirius? Sempre tentando cuidar de mim?  
-Será que é porque eu não posso fazer o que realmente gostaria com você?  
Victória sentiu as bochechas esquentarem. Será que havia escutado direito? Sirius continuava com os olhos nos dela. Até que ele desviou, levantando e indo guardar os remédios. A garota achou que o melhor era tentar dormir e se enfiou nas cobertas. Pela manhã pensaria em todos os seus problemas. O maroto voltou e se sentou em uma cadeira do lado da cama. Ele parecia distante quando a sonserina disse:  
-Sirius?  
-Hum?  
-Obrigada por tudo. E boa noite.  
Ele se voltou para a garota. Mas a mesma já tinha fechado os olhos na tentativa de dormir. O que era aquele calor que ele sentia quando estava perto dela? Será que ela sentia também? Porque ele ficava tão desconcertado ao seu lado? Ele fitou a borboleta de ferro dormindo tranqüilamente, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ela era uma comensal. Como ela podia ser uma comensal? Era tão difícil entender. Será que era sobre isso que ela estava falando quando disse que tinha semelhanças com os outros sonserinos? Mas olhando-a tão frágil ali, dormindo, Sirius chegou à conclusão que não se importava. Não importava o que ela fosse ou deixasse de ser. Pelo menos não para ele. Foi então que Sirius descobriu que estava apaixonado. Não importava o que ela fosse, pois ele continuaria amando-a. Pela primeira vez se apaixonara por alguém. E assim o garoto passou toda a noite velando o sono da sua _borboleta de ferro_.

**Nota da beta-reader:**

Que linda essa cena final! Sirius percebendo que está apaixonado e que não se importa com o que Victória seja!  
IceAngel, como sempre está muito bom!  
Mas, eu não estou aqui para elogiar a fic. E sim para te dar os parabéns!!! É gente, hoje (28/03) é o níver da IceAngel!!! Portanto vou pedir por ela: deixem reviews!!!! Seja elogiando a fic, seja dando os parabéns, mesmo que atrasados... O importante é deixar!!!! E IceAngel querida, mais uma vez, parabéns e tudo de bom pra você!!!!!

**Notas da autora:**

Olá,  
E finalmente, o cap. 3! Desculpem a demora, é que semana de provas é um pouco difícil de escrever. Mas eu acho que valeu a pena. O capítulo que eu mais gostei e maior que os outros também. Um segredo da Victória revelado, o outro só mais pra frente. E Sirius descobrindo que está apaixonado.  
Obrigada pelos comentários, adorei! E sobre meu aniversário, faço minhas palavras as da minha beta. Ah! Novidade: a partir do próximo capítulo eu vou colocar letras de músicas sobre cada capítulo.  
Agradecimentos: minha beta querida e quem comentou.

Bjs,  
e até o cap. 4.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap. 4 – Perguntas, respostas e acertos**

Quando Victória acordou no dia seguinte Sirius já não estava mais lá. A garota sentou-se na cama enquanto massageava as têmporas. Ontem realmente havia sido um dia difícil e confuso. Ela teria que resolver muitas coisas por causa daquele acidente com os centauros, e não só com Sirius. Mas deixaria isso para mais tarde. Olhou no relógio que havia na sala. Ainda tinha tempo de ir até as masmorras pra tomar um banho e pegar o material, mas perderia o café. Não tinha importância, estava realmente precisando de um banho. E foi o que a sonserina fez. Logo depois seguiu para a aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

A aula transcorria normalmente apesar de Sirius não parar de encará-la. A garota não mudava a expressão, como se nada tivesse acontecido, conversaria com o maroto depois. Mas a rotina foi quebrada quando a aula foi interrompida por um monitor. Ele disse para Victória ir até a sala do diretor porque tinha alguém a esperando. A sonserina ficou um pouco surpresa, tinha sido mais rápido do que imaginava, queria poder adiar esse encontro. Ela levantou e saiu da sala com olhares curiosos sobre si. Chegando a sala do diretor se deparou com Dumbledore e o avô esperando-a. O diretor foi o primeiro a se pronunciar:

-Bom dia, srta. Tanner. Sente-se por favor. – Ela cumprimentou o diretor com um aceno e se sentou. – Mandei lhe chamar pois seu avô veio lhe fazer uma visita. Parece que ele tem alguns assuntos para tratar com a senhorita. Sendo assim vou deixá-los a sós. Fiquem à vontade e pelo tempo que for preciso.

Com um último sorriso bondoso o bruxo se retirou, deixando Victória e Albert Tanner a sós. Os dois permaneceram em silêncio, apenas se encarando com os mesmos olhos frios e castanhos. Até Albert dizer:

-E então Victória, como andam as coisas?

-Como sempre. Você sabe, mesmos professores, mesmas pessoas, mesma rotina.

-E o cargo de monitora-chefe? Muitas obrigações?

-É, fácil não é. Mas eu dou conta. E também tem suas vantagens.

-Não está atrapalhando seus estudos, está? Você sabe que por enquanto eles são prioridade.

-Não, eu consigo lidar com os dois.

-Ótimo. – E o silêncio reinou novamente. A garota já sabia o que viria a seguir. O avô não teria se dado ao trabalho de vir até o colégio só para perguntar como estavam as coisas. – Você deve saber porque eu estou aqui não é Victória? Fiquei sabendo quase que imediatamente do incidente de ontem.

-Era o que eu esperava.

-Uma pena um acidente desses logo na primeira reunião do ano. Mas não se preocupe, ele já foi avisado e disse que em breve entrará em contato para dar novas instruções. Por enquanto as reuniões estão suspensas. Mas vocês podem continuar tendo pequenos encontros. – O senhor de cabelos brancos parou um instante, pensando sobre o acontecido, antes de continuar. – E o que exatamente aconteceu com você? Disseram-me que não te viram depois de tudo.

-Bom, eu estuporei um deles, mas ele acabou me perseguindo e me atingindo. – A garota parou, até que ponto poderia contar? O avô saberia que estava mentindo? Com um suspiro continuou. – Eu caí no lago, e quando saí não tinha mais ninguém lá. Então eu voltei para o castelo antes de todos. Foi isso.

Albert estendeu um braço tocando o rosto da garota. E disse com um sorriso:

-Estou orgulhoso de você minha neta. Sabe lidar com problemas e imprevistos. Agiu certo em voltar para o castelo. Seria estupidez entrar na floresta de novo. Mas você está bem? Disse que foi atingida.

-Eu cuidei disso. Vou ficar bem.

-Certo. Agora que está tudo resolvido e esclarecido, vamos falar de coisas mais amenas. Sua avó e William mandaram lembranças e ele disse que virá te ver em breve. – Será que seu avô sempre tinha que lhe lembrar da existência de William? - E se não houver mais nenhum imprevisto nos veremos novamente apenas no Natal.

-E meus pais?

-Estão viajando, mas estarão presentes no Natal. Eu queria poder ficar mais tempo Victória, mas tenho que ir. Falta alguma coisa para ser esclarecida?

-Não, está tudo bem vô.

-Ótimo. – Ele disse se levantando. – Então nos vemos no Natal.

Dizendo isso Albert depositou um beijo na testa de sua neta e se encaminhou para a porta.

-E, Victória? – Ela interrompeu seus pensamentos e virou-se para o avô.

-Sim?

-Cuide-se.

* * *

Finalmente a última aula do dia tinha terminado. Victória andava pelos corredores em direção à sua sala comunal aliviada por enfim poder se ver livre das aulas. Não estava com ânimo para elas hoje, principalmente depois da conversa com o avô. Tinha sido melhor e mais rápido do que imaginara. Mas ela ainda passava a conversa mentalmente como se tentando entender algo nas entrelinhas. Foi totalmente perdida em pensamentos que a sonserina sentiu alguém a puxando para dentro de uma sala vazia. Não se surpreendeu ao ver que era Sirius. Já esperava algo vindo do grifinório, mas não tão rápido e de repente.

-A gente precisa conversar. – Foi o que o maroto disse.

-Eu sei. Mas você não tinha um jeito melhor para isso?

-Desculpe, mas foi o único que encontrei. Já que a _borboleta de ferro_ me evitou o dia inteiro.

Eles se encararam e o silêncio reinou. A garota cruzou os braços e disse:

-Diga. O que você quer conversar que é tão urgente?

-Eu quero explicações, Victória. Apenas explicações. – Ele disse com um suspiro e fez a famosa cara de cachorro sem dono. – Acho que mereço, não?

A sonserina não viu outra opção a não ser baixar a guarda. Não adiantaria nada ser grossa com o maroto. Afinal ele tinha salvado sua vida não tinha? E disse com um suspiro:

-O que você quer saber?

-Primeiro, você é uma comensal? – E a garota viu uma sombra nos olhos azuis. - É por isso que você estava ontem na floresta proibida? Era tipo uma reunião?

-Sim, eu sou uma comensal, na verdade uma aprendiz de comensal. E sim de novo, era uma reunião e por isso eu estava lá. E você? O que estava fazendo na floresta proibida àquela hora?

-Bom, já que estamos sendo sinceros, eu estava treinando minha forma animaga. É, eu sou um animago ilegal. E hoje de manhã, o que o diretor queria?

-Ah, era meu avô. Veio me fazer uma visita para esclarecer algumas coisas sobre ontem. Na verdade eu sou uma comensal muito mais por vontade dele do que minha. Você sabe muito bem como famílias como as nossas são.

-E como. Mas porque você simplesmente não faz o que você quer? Não precisa ser como os outros querem. Seja como...

-Você? – A sonserina completou com um leve sorriso irônico. – As coisas não são tão simples assim Sirius. Quem sabe um dia eu te conto a história toda. Mas então? Era só isso?

-Na verdade não. – Victória viu os olhos azuis voltarem a brilhar e um sorriso entre ingênuo e malicioso aparecer enquanto o maroto caminhava em sua direção. – Ainda tem isso.

Sirius parou a centímetros da garota, que pela primeira vez estava completamente sem reação. Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos dourados e macios. Depois pelo rosto, contornando a boca com um dedo. Então a puxou pela cintura e a beijou. Victória acariciava os cabelos do maroto enquanto ele a mantinha firme em seus braços. Foi um beijo lento e profundo e quando, finalmente, se separaram estavam ofegantes. Sirius encostou sua testa na de Victória, sem soltá-la. E eles ficaram se olhando em silêncio até a garota dizer:

-Isso não foi certo Sirius.

-E porquê não?

-Porque nós não podemos ficar juntos. Você sabe que não.

-Não podemos porquê? Porquê você não quer? Porquê você não gosta de mim?

-Não é isso. São as pessoas. Muitas pessoas não aprovariam.

-E você realmente se importa com o que as pessoas podem ficar falando pelos corredores?

-Eu não me importo com o que as pessoas daqui dizem. Eu me importo com o que pessoas como meu avô e a pessoa a quem meu avô serve dizem. Eu me importo com o que elas podem fazer com você.

-Entendo. – E mais uma vez ela viu uma sombra nas orbes azuis. Porque tudo não era mais fácil? – Na verdade eu nunca falei nada nem para os marotos. Concordo que nós não podemos correr riscos. – Ele ficou sério mais um tempo. Então as covinhas surgiram e a sombra foi embora. – Mas isso não vai nos atrapalhar não é mesmo? Vamos fazer um acordo, esse vai ser o nosso pequeno segredo, certo?

-Certo. – Ela disse com um sorriso. – Parece que nós vamos ter que continuar com as nossas aulas então.

-Pois é. Vai ser um sacrifício. – Ele concordou piscando um olho e sorrindo também. – Isso me lembra uma coisa. Aquelas aulas foram só uma desculpa para ficar perto de você, eu não tenho dificuldade nenhuma em poções.

-Eu já sabia. Perguntei para o professor Slughorn se por acaso você andava com notas baixas. E não foi de minha total surpresa quando descobri que você era um dos melhores da sala.

O maroto soltou uma gargalhada antes de acrescentar:

-Nessa você me pegou.

E antes que ele pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa a sonserina disse:

-Sirius, tenho que ir. Eu não posso simplesmente sumir.

-É, eu sei. – E soltou um suspiro. – Tudo que é bom dura pouco. Mas nos vemos à noite certo? Para a nossa aula.

-Ok. Encontro marcado. – A garota disse piscando um olho.

E antes de se separarem os dois se beijaram mais uma vez.

* * *

Victória estava voltando de sua "aula" com Sirius. As feições, normalmente sérias e frias, estavam leves e um pequeno sorriso brincava no seu rosto. Como algo tão errado podia ser tão bom? Algo tão fora de lógica? Não queria saber. Só sabia que quando estava com o grifinório era como estar em um sonho, esquecia de todos os seus problemas. Ela mal tinha entrado em sua sala comunal quando foi abordada por um garoto que possuía os olhos do mesmo tom azul de Sirius.

-Tanner, a gente precisa conversar. – Regulus disse em um tom urgente.

-Sobre o quê Black? – A expressão da garota voltara a ser fria e carregada.

-Sobre ontem. Seu avô conversou comigo também. Já está tudo esclarecido. Agora nós só precisamos dar um jeito de continuar com pequenas reuniões.

-Então ele conversou com você também? Ótimo, assim eu não preciso ficar explicando a mesma coisa diversas vezes. Mas o que você quer exatamente que eu faça em relação às reuniões?

-Não sei ao certo. Você é uma das mais experientes e ainda é monitora-chefe, poderia arranjar algum lugar para nos reunirmos aqui no castelo.

-Eu acho melhor termos reuniões pequenas até segundas ordens. Eu darei um jeito quanto a um lugar seguro. Agora só falta uma questão: avisar as outras pessoas.

-Se quiser eu posso fazer isso.

-Faça esse favor para mim então Black. Assim que eu arranjar um lugar te aviso. Bom, mas alguma coisa?

-Não Tanner. Tudo resolvido.

-Se é assim, estou me retirando. Boa noite Black.

E sem esperar resposta a garota se dirigiu para o dormitório feminino. Sabia que algo ainda aconteceria. Não podia simplesmente ir dormir com bons pensamentos. Os problemas sempre estariam ali. Mas o melhor que poderia fazer agora era tomar um banho e depois ter uma boa e longa noite de sono. E assim o fez.

**Notas da autora:**

Olá,

e então gente, o que acharam desse capítulo? Victória e Sirius juntos e a visita de Albert Tanner. Desculpem a demora, mas é que eu fiquei um tempo sem Internet, e ainda tem o colégio que está consumindo muito do meu tempo.

Mas espero que vcs tenham gostado e, por favor, comentem! A opinião de vcs é muito importante pra mim!

E como eu tinha dito no outro capítulo, cada capítulo vai ter uma música, e a desse é I Love You - The Ordinary Boys. Quem quiser ver a letra é só entrar no Vagalume, e quem ficar curioso pra escutar é só pedir que eu mando por e-mail.

Então é isso gente.

Bjs,

e nos vemos em breve!


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap. 5 – Hogsmeade**

-Pontas, já percebeu como o dia está lindo hoje?

-Já chega Almofadinhas! Já é a quinta vez que você me pergunta a mesma coisa em menos de uma hora!

-Sério? Nem tinha percebido.

Pontas não tinha a mínima idéia de quem estava fazendo aquilo com Sirius, pois apesar do mistério que o garoto fazia, só podia ser uma garota para deixá-lo daquele jeito. Pela primeira vez em tantos anos de amizade o amigo finalmente se apaixonara. Aquele jeito aéreo e desligado, o sorriso bobo no rosto, achando que o mundo é feito de flores... Ele sabia como era um apaixonado, pois ficara exatamente assim por Lily. E Sirius definitivamente era um deles. O grifinório só gostaria de saber quem era a garota que conseguira conquistar o maroto, mas ele esperaria até o amigo resolver lhe contar. Apesar de tudo ele tinha que admitir que estava sendo divertido, apesar de irritante, ver Sirius apaixonado. Desde que haviam acordado o maroto não tirava o sorriso bobo do rosto e agora mal havia tocado na comida, olhando perdido o nada. Será que ele também havia ficado daquele jeito assim que começou a namorar Lily? Provavelmente sim, lembrava das piadas que os marotos faziam sobre ele. Em breve seria a vez de Sirius sofrer as conseqüências.

-E aí Pontas? Animado para Hogsmeade?

-Mais que você com certeza não. Mas é sempre bom poder sair um pouco do colégio, principalmente com a Lily.

-Mas porque tanta felicidade Almofadinhas? Algum encontro especial hoje? – Aluado era sempre tão, bom, aluado! Como ainda não havia percebido?

-Eu não preciso de mais motivos. Está fazendo um dia lindo lá fora e hoje é dia de ir à Hogsmeade.

-Se pra você dia lindo é um dia nublado e frio, então tudo bem. – Desistiu Aluado, voltando ao seu café da manhã.

-Você não vai comer isso não? – Se pronunciou Rabicho, apontando para o prato de Sirius.

-Não, pode pegar.

Sirius já estava cansado de esperar quando finalmente viu duas garotas entrando no Salão Principal. Eram uma sonserina e uma grifínória, Victória e Lily. Para o maroto a _borboleta de ferro_ não poderia estar mais linda, era ótimo poder vê-la sem os habituais uniformes verdes e negros. As duas garotas conversavam sobre alguma coisa, provavelmente assuntos da monitoria, pensou o maroto. Até que Victória seguiu para a mesa da sonserina e Lily veio se juntar aos marotos.

-Olá garotos. – A ruiva disse se sentando ao lado do namorado.

-Oi Lily. – Pontas disse antes de trocar um beijo rápido com a garota. – A _borboleta de ferro_ andou te enchendo mais uma vez com assuntos da monitoria?

-Eu já disse que não gosto que você a chame desse jeito. Tanner pode ser um tanto fria, mas é boa pessoa, ao contrário de outros sonserinos não se importa se sou filha de trouxas ou não.

-Ok. Não vamos discutir por isso.

Sirius pensou em como seus pensamentos e sentimentos sobre Victória tinham mudado em tão pouco tempo. Se fosse a menos de um mês atrás ele concordaria com Pontas. Mas agora ele conhecia a Victória Tanner que existia por trás da máscara de gelo, e tudo era diferente. Ele a procurou na mesa da sonserina e a encontrou o observando. Sorriu de leve enquanto eles trocavam um olhar para confirmar se tudo estava certo para a ida a Hogsmeade. Ela assentiu e o maroto não pode deixar de pensar em como tudo estava tão perfeito.

* * *

Sirius estremeceu ao sair para as ruas geladas de Hogsmeade. Tinha combinado de se encontrar com Victória dali uma hora perto da Casa dos Gritos. Uma pena não poder andar de mãos dadas com ela por Hogsmeade, ter que fazer tudo às escondidas. Mas eram as conseqüências de se apaixonar por uma comensal. Ele estivera até agora com os marotos no Três Vassouras, e saiu com a desculpa que tinha um encontro com uma lufana. Era verdade a parte do encontro, por isso estava indo até o Madame Puddifoot para se encontrar com a garota e terminar qualquer coisa antes que começasse. Tinha aceitado esse encontro apenas por livre e espontânea pressão de Tiago, não poderia dispensar uma garota na frente do outro maroto. Mas agora estava indo resolver isso antes que gerasse algum mal entendido, já que resolvera não falar nada para Victória. O grifinório sentiu em alívio ao entrar no ambiente quente do Madame Puddifoot. Como sempre o local estava cheio de casaizinhos namorando. Não demorou em encontrar a lufana acenando para ele de uma mesa e se dirigir até ela. 

-Olá Suzan!

-Finalmente Sirius! Atrasou-se um pouco não é mesmo? Mas não importa! Vamos ao que interessa. – A garota disse se aproximando.

-Espera um pouco Suzan, é que não vai dar... – Ele dizia enquanto tentava se desvencilhar da garota.

-O que foi Siriuzinho?

-É que... – O maroto olhava a sua volta tentando procurar alguma desculpa para sair dali. E foi então que ele viu. Em uma mesa um pouco mais afastada, que ele não conseguia ver antes, Victória estava sentada com mais alguém. Era um rapaz que aparentava ser um pouco mais velho que Sirius, com olhos cinza e cabelos loiros brilhantes. Portava-se como um perfeito cavalheiro, parecia aqueles nobres saídos de um conto de fadas. O maroto tentou pensar em quem seria e porque Victória estaria ali com ele, mas qualquer razão lhe foi tirada quando viu os dois se aproximando e por fim se beijando. O que era aquilo? Ele dispensava garotas e ela ficava beijando outros por aí? Ele sentiu a cólera da raiva e não conseguiu pensar mais em nada. – Eu tenho que ir.

E saiu em disparada sem dar tempo para qualquer reação da garota.

* * *

Quando Victória acordou naquele dia pensava que aquele seria um dia perfeito, teria visita à Hogsmeade e se encontraria com Sirius, nada poderia dar errado. E assim as coisas estavam acontecendo. Tinha visto o maroto pela manhã e agora andava pelas ruas do vilarejo com Audrey. Tudo estava indo bem, bem até demais. Até que aconteceu. Tinham entrado na loja de Penas e Escribas, pois Audrey queria comprar uma pena nova. As duas estavam andando pela loja quando de repente um rapaz alto e loiro saiu detrás de uma estante e beijou a mão de Victória dizendo: 

-Olá minha querida. Surpresa em me ver por aqui?

A sonserina estava sem reação, o que poderia dizer? E o mais importante, o que William fazia ali? Por fim conseguiu dizer:

-William, que surpresa em ver você aqui. Achei que me avisaria antes de aparecer.

-Pois é, eu até ia mandar uma coruja, mas achei melhor fazer uma surpresa. Por quê? Fiz mal?

-Não, é só que não é de seu costume fazer surpresas. – E dizendo isso a garota lançou um olhar para Audrey, que estava com um sorriso no rosto. Era óbvio que a amiga tinha armado aquilo, mas não podia falar nada já que nem para a corvinal tinha falado sobre Sirius.

-Audrey, sempre um prazer. – William disse enquanto beijava a mão da garota com um sorriso cúmplice.

-William, digo o mesmo. Bom, eu adoraria ficar com vocês, mas tenho algumas coisas para fazer no castelo. A gente se encontra mais tarde Victória. E divirtam-se.

Victória observou a amiga sair e depois se virou para William. Tinha que se livrar dele o mais rápido possível.

-E então? O que nós vamos fazer?

-Estava pensando em ir naquela lojinha que nós fomos aquela vez. Não é nada parecido com os lugares que eu freqüento, mas serve. Como era mesmo o nome querida?

-Madame Puddifoot. Vamos logo então.

Victória agradeceu quando William abriu a porta para ela, como sempre um perfeito cavalheiro. Ele passou um braço pelos ombros da garota e eles seguiram para a pequena casa de chá. Quando chegaram ao Madame Puddifoot escolheram uma mesa mais afastada e fizeram seus pedidos. Como sempre William começou a falar e não parava mais. Se fosse antes, Victória teria uma conversa animada com ele sobre livros, esgrima ou coisas do tipo. Mas no momento só conseguia pensar em como fazer com que ele fosse logo embora para se encontrar com Sirius. E quando se encontrasse com o grifinório teria que lhe explicar a sua situação com William, não podia adiar mais isso. A garota foi interrompida de seus devaneios:

-Victória? Hey, querida? Está tudo bem?

-An? Ah, me desculpe William. Perdi-me em pensamentos. Sobre o que você estava falando mesmo?

-Você não escutou nada do que eu disse não é mesmo? Tudo bem, você deve estar cheia de problemas com a monitoria e os NIEM's, eu te entendo. Vamos matar as saudades então, vem cá.

E antes que pudesse pensar em mais alguma coisa a garota sentiu seus lábios serem pressionados contra os dele e não pode fazer mais nada além de retribuir o beijo.

* * *

Já fazia algum tempo que Victória estava esperando Sirius na sala precisa. No dia anterior chegara ao castelo quando já estava escurecendo e não conseguira falar com o maroto. Não tinha conseguido se livrar de William e acabara perdendo o encontro. Por isso hoje assim que acordara havia mandado uma coruja para Sirius marcando esse encontro. Eles precisavam conversar, algumas coisas precisavam ser esclarecidas e não era só a questão de William. Quando estava saindo do Madame Puddifoot no dia anterior, a sonserina escutou uma lufana falando que havia marcado um encontro com Sirius, mas infelizmente não conseguiu escutar mais nada. Finalmente escutou a porta sendo aberta e o maroto entrou na sala. 

-Olá Sirius. – Ela se aproximou para beijá-lo, mas ele a afastou.

-O que você quer? – Ele disse bruscamente.

-Bom, é que ontem houve um imprevisto e acabou que eu não consegui ir ao encontro. Eu sinto muito. – Será que ele tinha ficado com tanta raiva apenas por causa do encontro?

-Eu sei que tipo de imprevisto você teve. O tipo de imprevisto que envolve a sua boca e a de um outro cara. E eu também sei o quanto você sente. Você não sente nada Victória! Nunca sentiu!

-Sirius... – Então ele tinha a visto com William. Isso explicava o modo bruto como a tratara. Por que aquelas coisas tinham que acontecer com ela? Já devia saber que nada em sua vida era simples. – Deixe me explicar...

-Não tem explicação! Eu vi! Eu vi você e ele se beijando! – O grifinório estava descontrolado, tinha que dizer tudo o que pensara desde quando viu os dois. Ele gritava enquanto a sonserina continuava com a mesma expressão. No começo ela estava surpresa, mas enquanto ele falava as coisas, a surpresa ia se tornando em raiva e indignação, ele podia ver nos olhos castanhos. A frieza habitual voltara. – E eu que pensei que você era diferente! Como eu pude me enganar tanto com alguém? Como? Você não tem sentimentos Victória! Você é exatamente como todos dizem! Uma _borboleta de ferro _cruel e fria! Só quer saber de você mesma! Você acha que pode brincar com os sentimentos dos outros! Mas também, o que eu poderia esperar de uma comensal?

-Sirius... – Ela disse em um tom baixo mas forte o bastante para ele se calar. Fora a gota d'água, ele sabia que ser comensal era o ponto fraco dela, não era algo que ela se orgulhasse. A garota sentiu a raiva subindo em suas veias, mas iria se controlar. Iria voltar a tratá-lo assim como nunca devia ter deixado, com frieza e indiferença. Se ele não queria escutá-la ótimo, seria melhor que tudo isso acabasse mesmo, já que nunca deveria ter começado. – É isso mesmo que você pensa? Você tem certeza? Porque se for eu não tenho mais nada para fazer aqui. E também acho melhor nós fingirmos que nunca nos conhecemos.

-Ótimo. Porque é isso que eu penso e eu também acho melhor esquecermos tudo isso.

A garota se dirigiu até a porta e tocou a maçaneta. De repente se lembrou de uma coisa e teve certeza que estava fazendo a coisa certa.

-Só mais uma coisa Black. – O maroto se virou para ela e os olhos castanhos e azuis trocaram um olhar cheio de sentimentos. – Eu não era a única acompanhada de outra pessoa no Madame Puddifoot ontem. Adeus Black.

E dizendo isso a garota abriu a porta e saiu. Deixando um Sirius extremamente confuso para trás.

**Notas da autora:**

Olá gente!

Primeiro as músicas desse capítulo. Serão duas, uma da perspectiva do Sirius e outra da Victória. A do Sirius é Just Like You – 3 Days Grace e da Victória Big Girls Don't Cry – Fergie. Quem quiser ver a letra é só entrar no Vagalume, clicando aqui. E tem uma novidade agora, eu coloquei as músicas em um site, aí vcs podem baixá-las ou apenas escuta-las. É só clicar aqui (qualquer problema com os links é só me mandarem em e-mail).

Agora vamos ao capítulo. Os marotos e Lily fazendo participação, um pouco mais das coisas no ponto de vista do Sirius e finalmente o encontro de Hogsmeade, que aposto que não foi tão feliz como vcs achavam que ia ser. Mas eu prometo que eles não vão ficar muito tempo brigados. E também teve a aparição de William, a relação dele e da Victória vai ficar mais esclarecida no próximo cap.

Mais uma vez desculpem a demora para postar, várias complicações entre elas colégio e conserto do pc. Mais prometo que o próximo cap. sai antes de eu viajar.

É isso gente, espero que gostem.

Bjs,

IceAngel.


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap. 6 – ****Love you, hate you, need you, miss you**

Durante a aula de História da Magia um certo grifinório de olhos azuis olhava desatento o nada. Desde que brigara com Victória ele estava assim. No começo sentira muita raiva, não podia negar, mas os dias foram passando e a saudade foi tomando o lugar da raiva. Ele tentara voltar à vida de antes, esquecer tudo o que tinha acontecido. Mas descobriu que não era tão fácil assim. Ele estava perdidamente apaixonado pela sonserina, a amava. Tentou sair com outras garotas e até conseguiu, mas beijá-las não era a mesma coisa que beijar a _borboleta de ferro_. Ela era única e ele descobriu que precisava desesperadamente tê-la de novo em seus braços. Já se passara quase um mês desde a visita à Hogsmeade. E fazia cerca de uma semana que ele pensava em um jeito de se reaproximar da garota. Precisava ao menos conversar com ela, para dar explicações e ouvir também. O maroto foi retirado de seus pensamentos quando sentiu uma bolinha de papel batendo em si.

"_Hei Almofadinhas. Você tá bem cara?_"

Era a letra de Pontas. Sirius rabiscou de volta. E a troca de bilhetes começou.

"_Tô sim. Por quê? Algum problema?_"

"_Não, nenhum. É que a gente percebeu que ultimamente você anda meio assim sabe, desligado do mundo, meio desanimado. Antes você tava todo eufórico. Tem certeza que não aconteceu nada?_"

"_Tenho sim Pontas. Só uns problemas com a minha querida mamãe. Você sabe, o de sempre. Valeu cara, mas eu tô bem sim."_

O outro maroto terminou de ler o bilhete. Se o amigo não queria falar nada tudo bem. Mas ele o conhecia muito bem para saber que não tinha nada a ver com a senhora Black. Até porque desde que saíra de casa Sirius e a mãe não se falaram mais. Alguma coisa tinha acontecido entre Almofadinhas e a misteriosa garota por quem ele estava apaixonado.

Quando aquela aula acabou Sirius tinha tomado uma decisão. Ele iria falar com Victória nem que fosse a força. Ele precisava passar tudo aquilo a limpo.

* * *

Já fazia algumas horas desde o toque de recolher. Mas Victória ainda não fora para seu dormitório. Não podia dormir, não conseguia dormir. Por isso aproveitou as vantagens de ser monitora chefe e ficou andando pelos corredores escuros de Hogwarts. Precisava manter a mente ocupada. Fazia quase um mês que se empenhava nisso. Ocupava todo o seu tempo livre com assuntos da monitoria e estudos para os NIEM's. Ela tinha tentado de todas as formas, jurava que tinha tentado. Mas não conseguia esquecer o maroto. Podia fingir que nunca o tinha conhecido, que o tinha esquecido completamente. Ela sabia esconder seus sentimentos muito bem, mas essa não era a verdade. Ela sentia por ele algo que não sentia por mais ninguém, nem mesmo por William. Sentia falta dos seus braços em volta de si, dos beijos, do sorriso de covinhas, de cada mínimo detalhe. Mas o conto de fadas acabara. Agora ela sabia o que ele realmente pensava e não estava disposta a se humilhar por alguém que a desprezava como ele. Precisava dar um jeito de esquecê-lo e rápido. Foi com esse pensamento que a sonserina finalmente se rendeu ao cansaço e se dirigiu para a sua sala comunal.

* * *

Sirius já esperava a sonserina a cerca de uma hora. Ele estava com a capa de invisibilidade de Tiago e a esperava do lado de fora da sala da monitoria. Já fazia algum tempo desde o toque de recolher. Mas ele continuava escutando o incansável arranhar da pena em pergaminhos e as folhas de algum livro sendo viradas. Este fora o único jeito de abordá-la que ele conseguira pensar. Quase não a via pelo castelo. E quando via, era como se ele não existisse. O máximo que conseguia era um olhar frio e indiferente. Ou ela realmente o tinha esquecido, ou fingia muito bem. Estava disposto a descobrir isso hoje. Finalmente ele escutou o barulho dela guardando as coisas. Era agora. 

Victória se preparava para sair da sala da monitoria quando viu a porta se fechando sozinha e escutou alguém sussurrar um feitiço e a porta se trancar. Logo depois Sirius apareceu. Não sabia onde arranjara uma, mas ele estava usando uma capa de invisibilidade. Antes de poder fazer qualquer coisa o grifinório disse:

-Precisamos conversar.

-Nós não temos nada para conversar Black.

-Claro que temos. As coisas aquele dia não ficaram claras.

-Coisas? Que coisas? Eu mal te conheço. Como teria alguma coisa mal esclarecida entre nós?

Ela o olhava daquele jeito frio, aquele que só ela sabia fazer, aquele que parecia que conseguia ver toda a sua alma. E parecia que finalmente alguém conseguira deixar Sirius Black sem palavras. Porque na verdade ela estava certa. Não fora ele quem tinha dito todas aquelas bobagens pra ela? Não fora ele quem começara tudo aquilo? Pois agora era ele quem pagava por tudo. Era melhor não forçá-la a nada. E derrotado o maroto disse:

-Tudo bem. Você está certa.

-Ótimo. Agora me deixe sair.

-Eu vou deixar. Mas antes só quero dizer uma coisa. – Era a sua última tentativa. – Desculpe-me por aquele dia. Eu estava fora de mim e falei um monte de besteiras. Eu não penso nada daquilo de você. E aquela pessoa que você viu comigo, não aconteceu nada entre nós e... Bom, deixa pra lá. O que passou, passou e não tem mais volta. Não vou ocupar mais seu tempo. Pode ir.

Dizendo isso o maroto pronunciou _"Alohomora"_ e a porta se destrancou. A sonserina continuava parada no mesmo lugar o olhando. E foi então que ele percebeu, por um segundo, que a frieza habitual fora embora. Era como se a verdadeira Victória, aquela que ele conhecia, tivesse voltado. Sentiu uma pontada de esperança, mas a monitora se dirigiu para a porta e foi embora sem dizer uma palavra. Então, esse era o fim. Era assim que ia acabar. Pelo menos ele tinha tentado. O difícil agora seria tirar a _borboleta de ferro_ da sua cabeça.

A sonserina andava sem rumo e com passos apressados pelo castelo. Então ele não tinha esquecido. E ele ainda pedira desculpas. Ela viu nos olhos azuis que ele estava sendo sincero. Mas porque ele tinha feito aquilo? Será que ele não conseguia ver que seria muito mais fácil deixar tudo como estava? Porém ela não podia negar que ficou feliz em ver que ele a tinha procurado. No seu íntimo era o que queria. Fora difícil se fingir de indiferente enquanto o que mais queria era falar que não se importava, que só queria voltar a poder tocá-lo. Mas sabia que tinha feito o certo. Era o melhor para os dois. Com o tempo, ela tinha certeza, os dois esqueceriam tudo aquilo.

* * *

Havia se passado uma semana desde a fracassada tentativa de se reaproximar de Victória. E as férias de Natal estavam chegando. A neve já cobria os terrenos de Hogwarts. O grifinório não podia aceitar que aquele seria o fim dele e de Victória. Precisava fazer alguma coisa rápido, antes de entrarem de férias. Não podia suportar mais a falta que a sonserina fazia. E aquele olhar do último encontro tinha lhe dado esperanças. Iria tentar só mais uma vez. Seria a última, seu orgulho já estava ferido demais. Assim, mandou uma coruja para a sonserina. Pedindo para que se encontrasse com ele na Sala Precisa. E ali ele estava. Ela estava atrasada, provavelmente nem viria. Foi quando ele escutou a porta se abrindo, dando passagem para a sonserina. 

-Black. – Ela disse com um aceno de cabeça.

-Olá. Bom, você deve estar se perguntando por que eu te chamei aqui. É que quero te contar a minha versão da história. Sem interrupções, por favor.

A sonserina se sentou em uma poltrona antes de dizer:

-Você tem minha atenção. Fale.

-Naquele dia, nós combinamos de nos encontrar em Hogsmeade. – Ele disse se sentando em uma poltrona de frente para ela. – Mas houve um imprevisto. Um pouco antes de eu ir meu querido amigo Tiago avisou que tinha conseguido um encontro pra mim. Alegando que não me via com uma garota há tempos. Mal sabia ele que... Bom, voltando. Eu não podia contar nada pra ele, então fui ao encontro. Eu ia apenas dispensar a garota e depois me encontrar com você. Mas então eu vi você com aquele cara, vocês estavam se beijando. E eu perdi completamente o controle. E foi de cabeça quente e sem pensar em nada direito que eu falei com você naquele dia. Do que eu me arrependo, e muito. Então, é isso. Agora você pode ir embora ou me contar a sua versão da história.

O silêncio reinou enquanto os dois apenas se olhavam. Sirius estava apenas esperando-a se levantar e ir embora quando ela finalmente disse:

-A minha versão da história é um pouco mais complicada. E começa muito antes de eu ter te conhecido. Aquele que você viu comigo é o meu noivo. Ele se chama William Bellamy. Nossas famílias eram amigas antes mesmo de nascermos. E como boas famílias tradicionais, nós fomos prometidos em casamento. Eu sempre o conheci, mas nos tornamos noivos apenas ano passado. E nos casaremos assim que eu terminar Hogwarts. Eu pretendia te contar tudo, mas as coisas aconteceram tão rápido que eu sequer pensei nele. E naquele dia ele me fez uma surpresa. Na verdade, ele e Audrey. E como você, eu na podia falar nada já que ela não sabe sobre nós. E o resto você já sabe. Você nos viu e eu te encontrei depois.

-E você o ama?

-Como? – Aquela pergunta a pegara totalmente desprevenida.

-Você o ama? O tal de Bellamy?

-Bom, agora você conseguiu me pegar. Eu nunca tinha pensado nisso. Ele era inteligente, educado e gentil. E o mais importante, era o que minha família, ou melhor, meu avô queria. Se ele estava feliz, eu estava também. Só que depois que eu te conheci comecei a pensar diferente. Com você eu senti coisas que não sentia quando estava com William. E comecei a me perguntar se era o que **eu** queria. Até que cheguei à conclusão que não o amava, e que terminaria o noivado logo depois da formatura. Não importava o que meu avô pensasse. Sabe, cansei de ser manipulada. Pena que eu não possa deixar os comensais tão facilmente. Mas a partir de agora as coisas serão como eu quero.

-Concordo plenamente. E o que você quer? – O maroto disse com seu sorriso malicioso de covinhas.

-Eu quero você. – Ela respondeu com o mesmo sorriso malicioso.

-Seu desejo é uma ordem.

Dizendo isso Sirius se levantou e foi até a garota. Tomou seu rosto com as mãos e a beijou. Por Merlim! Como sentira falta de tudo aquilo! E como tinha sido estúpido pensando tudo aquilo dela. Ela iria desmanchar o noivado por sua causa e ele falando aquele monte de besteiras para ela.

Se separaram por breves segundos antes de se beijarem novamente. Agora era que Sirius quem estava sentado na poltrona e Victória estava em seu colo, beijando e afagando os cabelos do maroto. Como ela tinha conseguido ficar tanto tempo longe dele? Não poderia dizer. Sentia-se tão feliz que era como se nada mais existisse, nada mais importava.

Mãos buscavam o que tinham ficado sem por tanto tempo. Era um beijo cheio de saudades e desespero. Desespero por finalmente ter um ao outro novamente. Quando se separaram, continuaram abraçados e Victória recostou a cabeça no ombro de Sirius. O maroto disse:

-Você não tem idéia do quanto senti sua falta.

-Eu também, de cada mínimo detalhe.

-Não vamos mais deixar que mal entendidos nos separem ok?

-Não vamos deixar que mais nada nem ninguém nos separe.

-Mas algo vai nos separar em breve.

-Ah é? O quê? – Ela franziu levemente o cenho.

-Férias de Natal. – Ele disse sorrindo.

-Seu bobo! Achei que fosse algo sério! – A sonserina soltou uma gostosa gargalhada. – Mas eu sei de um jeito que podemos nos ver nas férias. Para não termos que nos contentar apenas com cartas.

-Sabe? Qual? – O grifinório levantou uma sobrancelha.

-Todo ano minha família promove uma festa de Ano Novo para a elite bruxa. E os Black sempre são convidados. Mas é claro que você nunca foi, sempre foi o rebelde da família.

-Hei! Então era você! – O maroto exclamou.

-Era eu o que? – Ela disse confusa.

-Era você aquela pirralha chatinha que ficava me importunando em uma festa de Ano Novo que fui com meus pais antes mesmo de entrar em Hogwarts. Eles iam todo ano e depois daquela que te encontrei dei um jeito de nunca mais ir.

-Pirralha chatinha?! Eu só estava tentando ser uma boa anfitriã com o tal emburrado Black.

-Isso é só mais uma prova de que eu sou irresistível e desde pequeno. Você não conseguia era ficar um segundo longe de mim.

Os dois soltaram sonoras gargalhadas até Victória falar:

-Então, deixando nossos passados para trás. Se não me engano, o tema desse ano da festa será um baile de máscaras. Nós dois estaríamos mascarados, é só darmos um jeito de ninguém descobrir quem somos e pronto.

-Só tem um problema. Já faz mais de um ano que eu fugi de casa. Moro com os Potter agora.

-Então não há problema nenhum. Se bem me lembro os Potter também são sempre convidados. Apesar de terem ido poucas vezes.

-Está certo então. Passaremos o Ano Novo juntos.

-O primeiro de muitos.

-Agora a gente podia parar de falar um pouco e aproveitar mais né? Já que voltamos para Londres amanhã e provavelmente não nos veremos mais até o Ano Novo.

-E o que você está esperando?

E voltaram a se beijar.

**Notas da autora:**

Olá gente!

Pois é, ainda estou viva. E como vcs perceberam não consegui terminar o capítulo antes de viajar. E depois voltou o colégio e com ele os problemas de sempre. Mas antes tarde do que nunca! Espero que vcs tenham gostado do capítulo, eu particularmente adorei. Sirius e Victória já estão juntos de novo, a relação dela com William foi explicada e no próximo capítulo já teremos as férias.

A música do capítulo é All About You do McFly. Como eu disse no outro capítulo eu estou colocando as músicas em um site, só que os links não abriram. Então eu vou colocar os links aqui de novo, se continuarem não abrindo eu coloco eles nos comentários. O primeiro é do Vagalume, site onde vcs podem ver as letras das músicas e traduções, o segundo é do site onde as músicas podem ser escutadas e/ou baixadas.

É isso então gente.

Bjs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap. 7 – Máscaras**

Ela se olhou no espelho e dois olhos castanhos e frios a encararam. Mas havia um brilho diferente nas orbes castanhas. Poucos conseguiriam notar, e em menor número eram os que perceberiam que aquele brilho era o puro e simples reflexo da paixão. Sim, a _borboleta de ferro_ finalmente tinha se apaixonado de verdade. Passara horas tentando encontrar a palavra que melhor descrevia o que estava sentindo. E não conseguiu achar uma mais apropriada que paixão. Se não era paixão, então o quê poderia ser aquela paz que sentia sempre que estava nos braços dele? Aquela angústia que a corroia por estar tão longe? Aquelas batidas descompassadas que seu coração dava só em tê-lo mais perto? Aquela felicidade instantânea só em pensar que aquela noite finalmente o veria? Se não era paixão então não poderia dizer o que era. Já pensara estar apaixonada por William, mas agora via que não. Sim, ela nutria um carinho especial por ele, mas nada mais. Era como se fosse o irmão mais velho que ela nunca teve. Esperava realmente que entendesse quando ela terminasse o noivado. E desejava que fosse feliz e encontrasse alguém assim como ela tinha encontrado. Só não poderia enganá-lo por mais muito tempo. Mas infelizmente hoje, ela continuaria fingindo estar tudo bem e juntos receberiam os convidados.

A imagem que era refletida no espelho era de uma garota com uma pele branca como a neve e cabelos dourados que caiam nos ombros nus. Estava usando um elegante vestido longo cinza que era bordado em sua extensão. No rosto, uma maquiagem leve, porém elegante. Usava apenas duas delicadas jóias, que não poderia deixar de usar na presença das pessoas que estariam ali. No pescoço uma fina corrente de prata onde o pingente de uma borboleta de cristais pendia, seu avô havia lhe dado quando nascera sem saber como se tornaria apropriado com o passar dos anos. E no dedo anular da mão direita havia um anel de prata, com suas iniciais gravadas e um solitário diamante. William o havia dado na ocasião de seu noivado. A garota borrifou um pouco de perfume e depois voltou sua atenção para uma máscara que estava apoiada na penteadeira à sua frente. Era uma bela peça, trazida da França pela mãe. Cinza como o vestido e com delicados bordados. Era a única coisa que faltava. Com cuidado a jovem colocou a máscara. Olhou-se mais uma vez no espelho, o rosto podia estar coberto mas os olhos castanhos ainda a encaravam. Sem mais nenhum pensamento ela respirou fundo e saiu pela porta do quarto.

* * *

Já fazia cerca de quinze minutos que Sirius esperava do lado de fora da mansão dos Tanner. Ele estava esperando que um grupo grande aparecesse para que pudesse entrar sem ter que passar pelos anfitriões. Não que fossem reconhecê-lo com aquele smoking e a máscara branca que usava, mas queria chamar a menor atenção possível. E seria um pouco difícil explicar porque estava usando o convite dos Potter sem falar quem era. O maroto tinha certeza que teria que enfrentar um questionário quando voltasse. Assim que ficou sabendo que nenhum dos Potter pretendia ir à festa, pegou o convite sem que ninguém percebesse. E só avisou Tiago que não iria passar o Ano Novo com ele cinco minutos antes de sair já com a máscara na mão. Poderia ter conseguido escapar até agora, mas tinha a leve impressão de que não escaparia na próxima. Já fazia tempo que o amigo estava desconfiado de alguma coisa. Mas infelizmente Pontas teria que agüentar um pouco mais, enquanto estivessem em Hogwarts ninguém poderia saber.

Finalmente ele avistou um grupo grande de pessoas se aproximando. Conversavam animadas e nem repararam quando ele se juntou a elas para entrar na festa. Ele entregou o convite para um dos seguranças e entrou na casa. Um senhor elegante, acompanhado de uma mulher que provavelmente era sua esposa, recebia os convidados entusiasmado. Aquele devia ser Albert Tanner, o famoso avô de Victória, ele possuía os mesmo olhos da neta. Mas a frente havia dois casais conversando. Os mais velhos ele não saberia dizer quem eram. Mas apesar das máscaras, ele reconheceu imediatamente o casal mais novo, eram Victória e William. Os dois estavam de mãos dadas e ele pôde ver um anel no dedo da garota. Ele sentiu a raiva e o ciúme o corroendo e achou melhor sair dali. Pegou um copo de whisky de fogo oferecido por um garçom enquanto se juntava aos outros convidados.

* * *

Fazia um bom tempo que a festa tinha começado e parecia que todos os convidados já haviam chegado. Albert Tanner agora andava entre as rodas de conversa levando sua neta e William junto. Cumprimentos e sorrisos eram trocados, então a mais jovem Tanner começava a escutar as mesmas coisas e só lhe restava agradecer com um sorriso. Seu avô sempre dizia que ela deveria conhecer as pessoas certas, e como a futura herdeira da fortuna dos Tanner, deveria fazer parte de um ciclo social influente e prestigiado. Ela concordava com ele nesse ponto, podia ser muito útil conhecer as pessoas certas. Mas naquela noite não tinha cabeça para esse tipo de coisa. Onde será que ele estava? Será que ela não o reconhecera? Ou será que não viera? A dúvida a estava matando. E entre uma palavra e outra olhava ao redor em busca do maroto. Mas então sua atenção se voltou para a senhora que seu avô cumprimentava.

-Walburga! Sempre um prazer recebê-la em nossa casa. – Albert disse enquanto se inclinava para beijar a mão da senhora.

-O prazer é meu Albert. Sinto informar que Orion não pôde vir, está de cama.

-Mas é algo grave?

-Não, de forma nenhuma. Ele realmente sentiu muito não poder comparecer.

-Bom, haverá outras oportunidades. Agora, se lembra da minha neta Victória?

-Boa noite Sra. Black. – Victória disse se aproximando para cumprimentá-la. Já tinha visto a Sra. Black outras vezes, mas era a primeira desde que estava com Sirius. E era realmente estranho, chegava a ser constrangedor.

-Victória! Como poderia me esquecer? Linda como sempre. E quem é esse rapaz encantador que te acompanha?

-William Bellamy a sua disposição. – O rapaz se adiantou beijando a mão da senhora. E acrescentou enquanto passava o braço pela cintura da garota. – Eu sou o noivo de Victória.

-Ah! Então é você o famoso noivo? Um ótimo rapaz. Este aqui é meu filho, Regulus Black. Você já o conhece, não Victória?

-Claro que sim. Como vai Regulus? – Eles trocaram cumprimentos antes da senhora continuar.

-E então, me conte mais sobre a família Bellamy.

-Somos famílias amigas há anos. Eles possuem muitas terras no norte do país. – Albert começou. E então ele, William e a Sra. Black entraram em uma daquelas conversas sem fim sobre árvores genealógicas e fortunas. O tipo de conversa que Victória preferia não participar. Ela passou os olhos mais uma vez pelo lugar lotado, e um moreno em um canto chamou sua atenção. Ele bebia algo e não parava de encará-la. Será que era Sirius? Estava muito longe para ver. Então ele indicou a varanda com a cabeça e foi até lá. A sonserina achou melhor segui-lo mesmo sem saber quem era. Se não fosse Sirius inventaria qualquer desculpa.

-Com licença. Tenho que resolver um assunto. – Disse interrompendo a conversa e se desvencilhando dos braços do noivo.

-Pode ir. Só volte a tempo para passarmos a virada de ano juntos. – O loiro disse e lhe deu um leve beijo antes de soltá-la.

Logo depois voltaram a conversar como se nada tivesse acontecido. O que Victória achou ótimo, pois assim nem sentiriam sua falta. Ela só esqueceu que não era a única fora da conversa. E essa outra pessoa a observava com olhos atentos.

* * *

Quando a sonserina chegou à varanda o moreno estava apoiado na sacada enquanto bebia, o que ela podia ver agora, whisky de fogo. Ele parou de beber e a encarou. E ela pode ver por trás da máscara branca os olhos azuis que tanto a encantavam, e teve certeza que era o maroto. Ela se aproximou e disse sorrindo:

-Olá estranho.

Ele apenas retribuiu o sorriso e a puxou para mais perto a enlaçando pela cintura. A garota passou os braços pelo pescoço dele antes de se beijarem. Depois de algum tempo ela interrompeu o beijo se afastando um pouco.

-O que foi? – O grifinório perguntou com a voz rouca.

-É melhor irmos para um lugar mais reservado.

E dizendo isso ela o puxou pela mão para dentro da festa. Com passos rápidos foram adentrando a casa, subindo escadas e passando por corredores. Sempre com o cuidado de não serem vistos. Até que a garota parou em frente a uma porta dupla e a abriu com cuidado. Ela olhou lá dentro e, vendo que estava vazia, entrou puxando o maroto junto. Victória se virou para trancar a porta enquanto o maroto observava o cômodo. Era uma biblioteca grande e bem mobiliada, com várias poltronas e algumas mesas espalhadas. Ele se virou para a garota e esta o observava com um sorriso nos lábios. E nada precisou ser dito para que ele a tomasse em seus braços. Primeiro ele deu leves beijos em cada parte de seu rosto, para depois beijar lentamente sua boca. O maroto desceu os lábios para o pescoço enquanto ela afagava seus cabelos. Os beijos foram se intensificando e Sirius pegou a garota no colo e a colocou em uma mesa próxima. As respirações estavam cada vez mais rápidas e ofegantes. O grifinório tinha uma de suas mãos acariciando a perna da namorada enquanto a sonserina descia as mãos pelas costas dele. Devagar, ele foi se debruçando sobre ela, fazendo-a deitar na mesa. Eles podiam sentir o desejo que vinha de seus corpos. Ele tirava o terno enquanto ela abria os botões da blusa e passeava com as mãos no peitoral definido dele. Sirius começou a beijar o colo dela e levou a mão até o zíper do vestido, foi quando escutaram. Era o som da porta batendo, alguém estava tentando entrar na biblioteca. Eles ficaram parados apenas escutando suas respirações ofegantes e uma voz masculina dizendo:

-Victória? É você que está aí? Querida, abra a porta.

Eles se olharam antes da garota dizer em um sussurro:

-É William. Rápido, atrás das estantes.

Eles se levantaram depressa e enquanto Sirius pegava seu terno e se escondia atrás de uma das estantes, Victória se recompunha arrumando o vestido e os cabelos. Ela andou até a porta e com um suspiro a destrancou. Imediatamente seu noivo entrou no aposento.

-Victória! O que estava fazendo aqui?

-Vim arejar um pouco. Precisava de um pouco de descanso daquele barulho todo da festa. E você sabe como eu adoro a biblioteca. – Disse com um tom de voz suave e um meio sorrido no rosto.

-Sim, claro. – O loiro concordou enquanto olhava desconfiado o aposento. – E você estava sozinha? Porque trancou a porta?

-Claro que estava sozinha. Com quem poderia estar? E me desculpe, devo ter trancado a porta sem nem mesmo perceber. Agora, se já terminou seu interrogatório acho melhor voltarmos para a festa.

-Querida, me desculpe se te fiz todas essas perguntas, mas é que você sumiu de repente e eu me preocupei. – E com um sorriso ele acrescentou. – Não sabia que você gostava de whisky de fogo.

-Whisky de fogo?

-Sim. Aquele copo é seu não? – Disse indicando o copo que jazia em cima de uma das mesas.

-Ah, claro! De quem mais seria? – Ela respondeu com um sorriso. – Podemos descer agora?

-Só um instante, vamos só aproveitar um pouco essa privacidade.

Com um sorriso malicioso, ele a pegou pela cintura e a prendeu contra a parede. Não deixando alternativa para a garota há não ser corresponder o beijo.

-É melhor descermos agora. Não deve faltar muito para a virada de ano. – Disse se separando dele.

-Você está certa. O dever nos chama. – Ele disse com certo ar de frustração. Com o mesmo sorriso malicioso de antes, acrescentou. – Mas depois continuamos.

Então o rapaz a abraçou pela cintura e eles se dirigiram para a porta. Antes de fechá-la a garota lançou um olhar para dentro do aposento procurando certo par de olhos azuis. Queria se desculpar por esse desfecho inesperado e desagradável, mas viu apenas a escuridão. Com um suspiro ela fechou a porta e se dirigiu para o andar inferior abraçada ao noivo.

* * *

O sol já estava nascendo quando o último convidado finalmente foi embora. Exausta, Victória subiu até seu quarto. Iria apenas tomar banho e depois se entregaria ao sono. Já estava se dirigindo ao banheiro quando notou algo em cima de sua cama. Se aproximando pôde ver que era um bilhete e, quando o pegou reconheceu a caligrafia de imediato.

"_Victória,_

_O pouco tempo que passamos juntos foi o melhor. Você fez deste Ano Novo o melhor que já tive. O primeiro de muitos que passaremos juntos. E me desculpe por não me despedir adequadamente, as circunstâncias não permitiram. Aguarde-me em Hogwarts, continuarei nossa conversa e, dessa vez, sem interrupções._

_Beijos,_

_do seu maroto."_

Quando terminou de ler um sorriso bobo brincava em seus lábios. E mais uma vez ela teve certeza que havia encontrado a pessoa que a faria feliz.

**Notas da autora:**

Olá!

Sim, eu ainda estou viva! Desculpem tanto tempo sem atualizar, mas é que os estudos não me deixavam com muito tempo livre. Mas agora estou de férias e a fic volta ao normal.

Sem muito que dizer sobre esse capítulo. As coisas ficaram um pouco mais quentes, digamos. Mas a fic não será NC17. Bom, nesse tempo deu pra planejar melhor a fic e eu resolvi encurtar o tempo em Hogwarts. Haverá mais um capítulo e depois já é a formatura. É que quase tudo que eu quero escrever eles precisam estar fora de Hogwarts, então não vou ficar enrolando. A música desse capítulo é Velha Infância dos Tribalistas. A letra pode ser encontrada no 1º link e vcs podem ouvir/baixar no 2º. Caso não apareça é só pedir por e-mail ou comentário.

que gostem e, por favor, comentem!

Bjos,

IceAngel.


End file.
